


snow reason not to love you

by leekuanlin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Snowball Fight, jjangu being called fat bc of that one showtime ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leekuanlin/pseuds/leekuanlin
Summary: Through Jongin, Kyungsoo learns how to enjoy these cold winter months.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the prompt "I was having a snowball fight outside and you were casually walking by and oh my god I'm so sorry I accidentally hit you in the face" AU. i hope the prompter enjoys this!  
> the title was a pun im sorry if it made u cringe

Kyungsoo hates winter. He doesn’t like feeling cold, doesn’t like the shivers that rack his body if he doesn’t wear quite enough layers of clothing. His best friend, however, loves the winter, and one of the things he loves most are snowball fights. And while Kyungsoo may hate snow and how it feels underneath melting underneath his clothes, he is nothing if not competitive.  
It’s almost tradition for them; once finals are over, the two spend their remaining time on campus before the holidays with at least one snowball fight. Luckily, their area receives enough snow for them to not have to worry about what to do otherwise (but knowing Baekhyun, Kyungsoo figures they’d end up traveling somewhere that _did_ have snow, even if it was halfway across the world). He wouldn’t mind as long as Baekhyun treated him to hot chocolate afterwards (also part of their tradition).  
Today’s snow was perfect for a snowball fight. It packed together almost perfectly and fell apart in a cloud once it hit its target, and Kyungsoo had to admit that he didn’t mind winter half as much during times like these.  
He and Baekhyun run around the empty courtyard - most of the students had already gone home as soon as they had taken their last final - and they fling as many snowballs as they could at the other. They both laughed as they flung snow around, giggling as they tried to continue without toppling over despite their heaving. They were so engrossed in their battle that neither of them noticed someone walking along a nearby path, walking three medium sized dogs. Kyungsoo panics when he notices the stranger a second too late after flinging a snowball that misses Baekhyun by a long shot - and hits the stranger’s face square on.  
It takes a moment for everything to sink in, and then several things happen. First, Baekhyun bursts out into peals of laughter that Kyungsoo resolutely ignores, then the stranger falls backwards onto the ground (with some snow cushioning his fall, thank goodness), and then the three dogs yap rapidly as they run around their owner.  
Kyungsoo rushes over, trying his hardest to pretend that Baekhyun isn’t mocking him through his wheezes. The stranger manages to sit up, and Kyungsoo frantically removes the snow on his face with his mitten-clad fingers.  
“Oh my god oh my god oh my god I’m so sorry I didn’t see you at all I-” his breath catches in the back of his throat when most of the snow is gone and he can see the stranger’s face, only a few inches away from his own. The stranger is _handsome_ , all warm eyes and warm skin that has Kyungsoo’s mind reeling.  
The stranger smiles at him through his lashes (which still have snow on them and wow, how big was that snowball?) and mumbles out a little “Oh no, it’s fine. Honestly, I don’t particularly mind. I should’ve been more careful of where I was walking, anyways.”  
Kyungsoo can feel each puff of the stranger’s breath against his own skin as he speaks. It startles Kyungsoo, almost as much as the baritone voice and gentle words.  
His mind goes into overdrive trying to formulate a reply - how can he assure the stranger that no, it’s just his own fault, and could he please have his number - that he barely recognizes the stranger struggling to adjust his position on the ground. Kyungsoo’s not quite sure why the stranger doesn’t just stand up, and glances at him to make sure he’s not physically injured or anything (can that even happen from being hit by a snowball? Kyungsoo isn’t sure, but he really hopes not to find out) and freezes when he realizes why the stranger’s movement is so limited.  
In his haste to clear the snow off the stranger, he had unknowingly stumbled onto the stranger’s lap, sitting there throughout their interaction thus far.  
His face burns hotter than he thought was humanly possible as he scrambles off the stranger’s lap and onto his own feet. The stranger’s face is almost just as red, and he avoids Kyungsoo’s eyes (which is good, because Kyungsoo doesn't think he could quite handle any eye contact with him right now) as he gets to his feet a moment after.  
Kyungsoo is vaguely aware of how Baekhyun isn’t laughing anymore, but is mostly aware of how there’s still some snow resting above the stranger’s cupid’s bow. For whatever reason, he’s struck with the urge to wipe it off, preferably with his own lips. He ignores this urge, of course, and settles for gesturing at it when the stranger finally looks at him.  
“Um, you’ve got some- some snow right there.”  
The stranger stares at him blankly for a second before recognition dawns in his eyes and he lifts his hand up to wipe it away. Kyungsoo nods stiffly once the snow’s gone, dutifully trying to ignore how incredibly full the other’s lips are.  
They stare at each other for a moment, heavy silence surrounding them more distinctly than the snow the city’s covered in.  
The stranger takes a short breath and holds it for a moment before finally speaking, “My name’s Jongin. It’s nice to meet you?” His voice lifts up a little at the end, a question Kyungsoo is scared to answer. A relationship can be either wonderful or toxic, and Kyungsoo doesn’t want to put himself at risk to be hurt. Something about the way Jongin looks at him though, all soft and warm like he’s something _beautiful_ , puts Kyungsoo at ease.  
“Yeah, nice to meet you too. I’m Kyungsoo.” The moment is something akin to those in the romance movies Baekhyun watches in his spare time, but for once, Kyungsoo doesn’t find it distasteful or tacky. _It’s beautiful._ The snow falls around them peacefully, and Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind staying in this second in time for a while longer. Except then his leg gets a cramp and he immediately winces and shifts, trying to find a position where his leg isn’t screaming at him.  
Baekhyun’s laughter resumes, this time infinitely louder and higher pitched, and Kyungsoo wants to disappear.  
Jongin looks concerned, doing his best to stay steady on his feet despite how they’re coated with snow and probably freezing with melted snow soaking his socks.  
“Sorry, I just-” Kyungsoo gestures at his leg, still grimacing, “Leg cramp.”  
Jongin looks slightly relieved, but still a bit worried, “Can you- can you try stretching out your leg? It usually helps me when I get cramps.”  
Kyungsoo tries to smile at him, but it’s a bit hard to monitor his facial expression, and his leg still aches, so he’s pretty sure he just looks constipated. Stretching does help, though, and within a few moments Kyungsoo’s able to shake his leg out to get rid of the remaining tingling sensation that always follows.  
Somewhere along the way, Baekhyun chokes on his own air and Kyungsoo can’t help the smirk that settles onto his features. _Serves him right._  
Jongin laughs a little too, breath puffing out onto Kyungsoo’s face. He pretends the heat rising onto his cheeks is from the cold.  
Baekhyun shuffles towards them, smacking Kyungsoo with his snow-coated glove, “Alright, this is cute and all, but can we move this inside? It’s too cold for me to be third-wheeling.”  
Kyungsoo’s face flushes a darker color than before, but he doesn’t put up a fight. It _is_ cold, and Kyungsoo would much rather be somewhere with heating then out here in the freezing cold.  
Jongin laughs, a little breathless, and he whistles to get his dogs’ attention. The three of them head towards one of the nearby buildings, shuffling in and trying to kick and shake as much snow as they could off of themselves.  
As soon as they sit down on some chairs, the dogs bark and jump around, shuffling until all of them try to jump onto Jongin’s lap at once. Jongin rolls his eyes in a way that could only be described as fond, and Kyungsoo can’t help but fall just a little bit in love.  
“Jjangu, see, this is why I keep telling you to stop eating so much! You’re too fat to fit on my lap!” Jongin pats one of the dog’s stomach, “Watch your weight!”  
(Neither Kyungsoo nor Baekhyun can hold back their laughter.)  
It’s cute though, endearing in a way that makes Kyungsoo’s heart uncharacteristically slow until he’s sure he’s going to pass out.  
He’s heard stories of people with their hearts beating so fast they feel like it’s going to burst out of their chest, but the feeling of his heart slowing down as though it was _content_ \- that was something new. And for whatever reason, Kyungsoo doesn't mind.  
“You’re cute.” Baekhyun winks saucily at Jongin, who gapes at him in surprise. Kyungsoo pities the poor boy. Baekhyun jerks his head to where Kyungsoo sits, just a few feet away from the both of them, “Take care of him for me, will you?”  
Kyungsoo leans forward, smacking his friend’s arm, “Shut up.” he hisses.  
Baekhyun shrugs, but the usual mirth in his eyes is replaced with something almost grave, too serious considering Baekhyun’s usual demeanor.  
“O-okay.” Both of their focuses shift back to Jongin, who’s wringing his hands together like it’d stop him from saying too much, from coming off too strong. He chances a look up at Kyungsoo before averting his eyes again, “If you don’t mind, I’d like- I’d like to.”  
A wistful sigh escapes Kyungsoo’s lips before he can stop it. Jongin speaks soft words with a warmth that sets Kyungsoo’s heart on fire. He’s hesitant about opening his heart to such a complete stranger, but… He wants to try.  
“How ‘bout you take me on a date first, then-” he glances at Baekhyun, using his hands for air quotations, “‘take care of me’”.  
Jongin’s head snaps up, and his eyes are wide, but it only takes a moment for them to crinkle with joy. Kyungsoo feels a bit of satisfaction knowing that he was the cause of the other boy’s happiness.

\--------

Kyungsoo loves winter. He loves watching the snow fall from his and Jongin’s apartment, loves cuddling up with him to fight against the cold. He loves the nostalgia they both get when he remembers how he met Jongin, and he loves how they always end up spending most of their time with each other, and pretending to be annoyed when Baekhyun retells the story of how they met time and time again. Most importantly of all, though, he loves Jongin. He loves being able to spend time with him, reminiscing their years together even throughout all of their hardships. Their lives led them in different directions, and maintaining a long distance relationship was difficult. Kyungsoo remembers wondering if it’d be worth it in the end, and he can say with absolute certainty that yes, loving Kim Jongin was the best choice he had ever made. He knows that Jongin isn’t completely dependent on kind, soft words and terms of affection, but thrives off of them nonetheless. He makes sure to tell Jongin he loves him, and how he is so very grateful for how their lives brought them together again. He says this and all the other words he’s always wanted to, years after they first met and one knee on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @ kinghyojong !!


End file.
